


Triple Lady Parts

by BlueEyes69



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyes69/pseuds/BlueEyes69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Franky and Bridget have become a loving couple, a lot of folks still wanted to see Franky with Erica. I agreed to the task of writing a Frerica pairing. But I could not bear to break up Fridget. So I compromised, sorta. I bring you one night of passion, where we get Fridgerica(?), Franbridgica(?) Lol Erica comes back into Franky's life, seeking legal council for a friend. Bridget arranges it so that Franky can fulfill a long held fantasy and most likely one of her own as well!</p><p>As always, please excuse any grammar, spelling or punctuation errors. Proofreaders tend to get distracted. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Lady Parts

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my favorite little fucker to the North. <3 You know who you are.  
> And a special shout out to a very impatient German friend. ;)

Franky was very surprised that she had received a call from Erica. She hadn't spoken to her for almost 2 years. As much as she love Bridget and they were happy together, she still wondered about what it might have been like to be with Erica. Even if it had only been for one night. Well, it would be interesting in seeing her. She had admitted to Bridget at one time of her chemistry with Erica. She had seemed to find it most fascinating which Franky thought was quite amusing. Now to call Bridget and let her know she would be at the office later than expected.

Franky hears a soft knock at the open door. She looks up to see her Bridget standing there. She is smiling and holds up a large bag, of what must contain food. While Franky gives her a chastising look for showing up, Bridget grins in return. “You still need to eat babe” she states and winks. They both look at the preponderance of paperwork on her desk. “Let’s go to the conference room. We will have plenty of space.”

It turns out the bag contains plums and a bottle of champagne. While Franky begins to protest, Bridget pours a glass for each of them. Franky sighs and takes the glass. Before she can take a sip Bridget brings a slice of succulent plum to her mouth and gently rubs it along her lips. While looking into Franky’s eyes, she places the slice of plum into her mouth. Franky bites down on the plum and Bridget swoops in to take the other half from Franky’s lips. She notices the look of playful delight in Bridget’s eyes. Bridget licks at the plum juice that has dribbled down Franky’s chin. Franky feels shivers rushing down her spine in reaction. Bridget takes her time licking and nibbling her way back up to her lips, before pulling back to finish her piece of plum.

They both wash down the plum with some champagne. “Bridget, I told you I had a potential client coming, hun” she says. “I know babe, that’s why I’m here.” Bridget replies with the most wicked sparkle in her eyes. She leans in to kiss Franky. Enjoying the flavor of plum and champagne on her lips. Franky realizes that Erica could walk in at any moment and she realizes that is exactly what her Gidget wants. Bridget hears Franky’s glass set on the conference table then feels her hands upon her hips, pulling her in close, as the kiss intensifies. Franky’s tongue caresses her lips in a request to gain entrance. Bridget eagerly responds. She opens her mouth to receive Franky’s hungry tongue as her hands slide into Franky’s hair. Apparently too much work makes Franky one horny woman. But Bridget is far from complaining. As she returns the passionate kiss, she feels Franky’s hands tugging her blouse from her jeans. She moans into Franky’s mouth as she feels hands exploring under the fabric and across the smooth skin of her belly. Franky slowly starts unbuttoning Bridget’s shirt from the bottom up. Their tongues are at war for possession of each other’s mouth. Bridget let’s her hands travel down from Franky’s tresses to caress her highly sensitive neck, Bridget feels her tremble with desire. It is Franky’s turn to moan.

She finally has Bridget’s shirt unbuttoned all the way and begins to slide it from her shoulders. Bridget quickly shakes the shirt off her shoulders and let’s it slide down her arms. Their lips never breaking contact. Bridget now works the buttons on Franky’s blouse while Franky’s hands fumble for the button on Bridget’s jeans. She undoes the button and zips down the fly as Bridget finishes with the last button of her blouse. They finally break their frenzied kiss as Bridget slides the blouse down Franky’s arms. Trailing her fingers as she goes. “God you’re beautiful” Bridget exclaims breathlessly, admiring Franky’s partially exposed body before her. Her hands reach up to cup and caress Franky’s breasts thru her bra. Running her thumbs across the nipples. Delighting at how they harden instantly at her touch. Meanwhile, Franky slides her hands into Bridget’s jeans. Sliding slowly past her smooth shaven mound and sliding a finger gently over her clits and between her wet folds. She looks at Bridget, “I love how wet you get for me baby. I need you so bad!” she exclaims. “Fuck, you make me so hot Franky!” Bridget answers. Her eyes almost crossed at the sensation of Franky’s tits in her hands and the fingers sliding between the lips of her wet pussy. It has been 3 days but it seems like weeks since she has made love to this incredible woman. She slides her hands around Franky to reach her bra clasp and unhook it. At that moment they hear the someone issue a gasp. The both freeze. It seems Miss Davidson has walked into the room unnoticed. Franky and Bridget look at each other. Franky notices a very mischievous glint in Bridget’s eyes. She still feels Franky’s finger rubbing against her clit and between her lips. She lays her head against Franky’s neck and groans. She is putty in this woman’s hands. “Let’s go for it babe.” Bridget whispers into Franky’s nearby ear. Franky says “Wait!” to the retreating back of Erica, as she drags her finger out of Bridget’s wetness. She uses the glistening wet finger to beckon Erica over to them. As Bridget turns and looks she notices Erica standing there. Apparently quite flush from what she has witnessed and a bit unsure of the invitation she is receiving. Bridget looks at Erica with those smoking sexy eyes, melting her to the spot. “Don’t leave. Please join us” Bridget pleads.

Franky slowly moves from Bridget and walks over to the stunned yet obviously aroused Erica. Her nipples are very noticeable, straining thru her bra and blouse, as Franky approaches her. Looking straight into her eyes she places her hand on Erica’s hips and pulls her close. Franky bites her bottom lip while openly admiring Erica. She raises her eyes back to Erica’s as her hand moves from the shapely hip to cup Erica’s face, cradling it. Her right hand moves towards Erica’s lips. She takes her finger, liberally coated with Bridget’s juices, and runs it along Erica’s lips. Erica’s eyes widen, as the scent reveals to her what is being applied to her lips. She inhales deeply and feels her heart rate quicken. Franky then cradles her face in both hands and slowly leans in to place a delicate kiss upon Erica’s lips. Slowly sliding her tongue across each lip. Tasting her Bridget on another woman’s lips is far more intoxicating than she imagined!! Erica moans as her hands reach for Franky’s hips. Pulling her close as Franky’s questing tongue finds it’s way between her lips. Bringing the taste of Bridget along with it. Erica immediately feels her own wetness begin to flow between her legs as she greedily returns the kiss.

As Franky and Erica’s tongues collide and duel over possession, Bridget comes up behind Erica. She pulls her blouse tails out from her slacks and allows her hands to wander underneath. Exploring the silky smoothness of Erica’s skin. Her hands sliding from her back over to her abdomen. Her hands caressing every inch of skin beneath her fingers. Her fingertips graze across the bottom of her breasts, causing Erica to sigh with pleasure into Franky’s insistent mouth. Erica’s hands meanwhile, are busy exploring the exposed skin of Franky’s body. Luxuriating in the feeling beneath her fingertips. Sliding her hands up Franky’s back to her bra strap. Quickly releasing it and sliding her hands forward, in search of the newly released breasts. She slides her thumbs across the bottoms of the full breasts before sliding up further till she caresses the hardened nipples against the palms of her hands. Feeling the catch in Franky’s breath as she did. She continues to further explore Franky’s wonderful tits. Feeling the peaks harden more under her ministrations.

Bridget’s hands move to Erica’s back, efficiently releasing her bra strap. She then moves her hands up to her neck. Brushing Erica’s hair to one side, exposing her neck. She places a kiss at the spot where her shoulder and neck meet. Trailing her tongue and lips upward till she find her ear. “Thanks for sticking around.” Bridget whispers in her ear before her tongue begins to explore all the curves and creases of Erica’s ear. Her hands move back again to Erica’s body sliding upward and finding their way under her loose bra. At this time, Franky breaks the kiss that has left both women breathing heavily. She begins to unbutton Erica's blouse. Erica reaches up and lowers Franky’s bra off her shoulders. At the same time, Franky returns the favor. Sliding Erica’s shirt and bra from her shoulders, allowing them to fall to the floor. Bridget’s insistent mouth continues to explore Erica’s neck and freckled shoulders, licking, kissing and nipping every exposed inch she can find. Her hands slide up to massage Erica’s full breasts. Enjoying the sensation of the hardened nubs rubbing against her palms. Erica decides to offer the same to Franky. Erica kisses her way along Franky's shoulder. Nibbling and sucking on her pulse point while her hands caress Franky’s firm tits. Franky finds Bridget working on Erica’s neck and gives her lover a passionate kiss. Erica’s fingers move to find the waist of Franky's pants, releasing the button. Her hands slide the pants past a well curved ass till they dropped on the floor. Her hands glide up her hips, letting one wander across the neatly trimmed pubic mound.

Franky removes one of Bridget's hands from the breast it is playing with and takes the pebbley flesh in between her lips. “Oh fuck, that feels so good”, Erica moans. One hand find it’s way into Franky's hair and holds her head tightly to her breast. Her other hand gently explores between Franky’s legs. Gently stroking the shaft of her clit. Franky slowly grinds her hips into the caress. She moves her attention to the other nipple, sucking, flicking and nibbling. Leaving Erica in a heightened state of overstimulation. Franky works her tongue and mouth lower as Bridget's hands return to the breasts her love has abandoned. Erica sighs as Franky’s movements cause her pussy to now be out of her reach. She slides her fingers into Franky’s hair as she feels a tongue circling in her belly button a few times, Franky goes to her knees, kissing her way lower. Her nose detecting the heady scent of arousal. Increasing her own, as she feels fluid flowing from her center and down her thighs. Her tongue trails through her pubic area and down to her thighs. She feels the woman's legs spread wide to allow her better access. She notes the evidence of Erica's passion on her inner thighs. Her tongue greedily reaches out. The flavor so different from Bridget. Still highly intoxicating. Franky slowly licks both thighs clean of juices before she sets her sight on the beautiful wet pussy before her. She slowly slides her hands up Erica’s trembling legs to cup her shapely ass.She laps at the juices, flowing freely, with her tongue. Her tongue probes deeper into the wetness. Feeling the warmth of Erica's pussy engulf her tongue as she plunged in as deep as she could reach. Sliding in and out several times before suckling gently on her hardening clit. Feeling a new flood of fluids erupt from Erica’s center. She pulls away and looks up. Bridget is watching over the shoulder she had been sucking on. Erica groans with frustration that Franky has stopped her ministrations on her throbbing pussy. “You taste so good Miss Davidson!” Franky tells her as she stands.

She takes Bridget’s hands and pulls her in close. Kissing her deeply. Bridget moans as she tastes the passion of another woman in her lover's mouth for the first time. Franky then pulls Erica closer and motions towards Bridget’s clothes. Erica wraps her arms around Bridget’s waist and works on the buttons of her jeans. Nipping and sucking at Bridget’s neck as she works the jeans and panties over her hips. Still kissing her lover passionately, Franky’s hands grab onto the pert breasts before her. Massaging them, circling the nipples with her thumbs and forefingers, pinching the almost painfully erect nipples. While enjoying her ladies mouth and body she is greatly distracted by Erica’s suckling on her lover’s neck. She needs more.

Reluctantly, Franky peels herself from the loving hands and mouth of the beautiful woman before her. She reaches for the nearest office chair and braces the back against the table. She steers the very flush Erica into the seat. Franky settles to her knees before her. She reaches for Erica's hips and slides her ass to the edge of the chair. Sliding her hands gently down her legs to her ankles and slowly back up, till they reach her knees. She looks up at Erica with a smile, she gently applies pressure and Erica parts her knees. Exposing herself completely to Franky’s hungry eyes. Her glistening passion slowly seeping from her pussy. Franky licks her bottom lip in anticipation.

She feels Bridget by her side and sees a glass of champagne in her hand. She pulls back slightly to watch as she dribbles some of the golden liquid onto Erica’s breast and greedily lick it off the dark pink nipple. She applies more to the other breast, swirling and sucking the champagne coated nipple. Franky takes the glass with the small amount of remaining bubbly liquor. As Bridget continues to enjoy suckling on the round, champagne coated tits, she pours the remainder down over Erica’s pussy. She see her chest heave with the sudden intake of breath, caused by the stimulation of the cold liquid hitting her hot flesh. She discards the empty glass as she blows warm air gently upon Erica’s drenched pussy. She watches as the lips begin to part more, love juices mix with champagne. “Such a beautiful pussy” Franky murmurs. She slides her hands to cup the buttocks before her, her tongue reaches out and slides in between wet lips. “Oh fuck!!!” she hears Erica exclaim, as her hips rise off the chair to meet her probing tongue. The taste of pussy cum, mixed with the champagne, is ambrosia in her mouth. Franky lets out a loud moan as the scent and taste of Erica's arousal overtakes her senses. She explores and suckles each lip while lapping at the freely flowing wetness with her tongue. Erica tightly grips the arms of the chair, thoroughly enjoying the wonderful sensations between her legs. Bridget is now behind the chair, back to manipulating the breasts in her hands. Alternating between massaging the full breasts to tweaking and tugging at the rock hard nipples. “I fucking love your tits” Bridget whispers in Erica’s ear. As she resumes her exploration of Erica’s neck and shoulders, not being too gentle. Erica is positive she will have marks in the morning to remember this incredible night.

Franky reachers her tongue to collect the running fluid. Starting at the bottom and slowly licking upward, between swollen labia. Erica throws her head back and moans loudly. She feels Franky make several more gentle passes along her pussy, teasing, tasting. God she needs more. She moves Franky's hands and throws her legs over Franky's shoulders. Bringing her pussy in closer, at a better angle. Franky grins before again grabbing that perfect ass and lowering her face back between Erica's legs. Lightly running the tip of her tongue over the exposed clit. Erica's hips move to gain more contact. "Please" Erica begs softly. Her mind and body on overload. The dual stimulation of what both women are doing to her is almost too much. She has never felt so aroused before in her life.

Franky kisses the tip of her clit before focusing her attention on the full pussy lips before her. Licking and sucking each one inter her mouth. Her hands trying to control the writhing hips so she can maintain contact. She slides her tongue into the hot wet slit so freely offered to her. Her firm muscle plunges into the tight moist hole. She continues to fuck that beautiful pussy with her tongue. Moving in and out of, plunging as deep as she can. Meeting the thrusts of Erica's hips. She is enjoying the new and exciting flavor. She looks up to see Bridget leaning over the chair and kissing Erica. She can’t believe how turned on this is making her. One of Erica’s hands moves to the back of Bridget’s head. Their tongues obviously in a fight for possession of each other's mouth. Bridget's hands working away at pert pink nipples and large round breasts. Franky feels her own juices flowing down her thigh as Erica's juices flow down her chin. Her own clit so hard it feels it might explode. It is quite possible she may cum without anyone touching her. She brings her right hand around to replace her tongue with anxious fingers. She watches as her 2 fingers slide easily into Erica's soaked hole. The feeling of the hot wet tightness around her fingers makes her groan. The feeling of fullness has Erica breaking her kiss with Bridget and calling out, "Oh God yes!!! Don't stop.!" Franky reaches out the tip of her tongue and begins to swirl it around her engorged clitoris. Her fingers moving in a slow steady rhythm. Pulling almost all the way out before slowly sliding in deep again. Her fingers gliding easily into her wetness.

Bridget moves down beside Franky. Her mouth latches onto Erica’s bosom. She pulls as much of the woman's breast into her mouth as she can. She lowers a hand to caress her lady. Sliding down her leg then back up to her lovely ass and then down between her thighs. Gently allowing her fingertips to explore the wetness she finds there. As she reaches Franky's swollen pussy lips, she allows her finger to slip between her folds. It becomes soaked with the flood that exists there. She slides her finger slowly in and out. With each stroke going deeper and deeper until her finger is completely buried in that tight wet hole. She wiggles it a bit and tickles the well known smoothness of Franky's Gspot. Franky lifts her head from her task and moans "Yes baby, that feels so good."

Erica takes exception to her sudden loss of attention to her aching pussy. She grabs Franky's head and places it back where she needs it most. Franky latches onto her clit with her lips and sucks it deeply as her fingers resume their movements within Erica’s tight pussy Picking up the pace, fucking her a bit faster to match the pace set by Erica's insistent hips. Bridget slides the finger from her lover’s pussy and brings it up to Erica's lips. She can't help but smile at the greedy enthusiasm Erica shows as she sucks Bridget's finger deeply into her mouth. Using her tongue to lick every bit of Franky's cum from her finger. Bridget can see that Erica is very flush and breathing heavy. Her girl is doing a number on this woman and it is turning her on, watching the reaction in this gorgeous woman.

Franky has her clit sucked firmly in her mouth and her tongue is rapidly flicking at the hardened nub. Her fingers plunging fast and deep into Erica's hot wet pussy. She can feel the juices coating her hand and running down her arm. Erica's fingers are gripping her head tightly as her hips grind into her face. She adds a 3rd finger and fucks faster into her pussy. Sucking and flicking her hard clit with everything she has. At the same time Bridget again reaches Erica's nipples and pinches and pulls at them roughly. While her teeth latch on to the nipple in her mouth as her tongue flicks it in a similar rhythm and insistancy as Franky’s tongue upon her clit. Erica's moans and whimpers fill the room as her orgasm begins to build. Suddenly she screams out, "Oh God, Oh God. I’m gonna cum!" Erica's eyes are clenched shut, her head thrown back, her breathing ragged and she is sure that she will never survive the impending explosion. She feels her orgasm crest and and send her over the edge. Wave after wave ripples thru her body. She hears herself let out a guttural scream of pleasure. Her fingers grip Franky's hair fiercely as she holds her tightly to her pussy. Hips stilled as she lets the orgasm continue to flow.

While Bridget gently massages her tender nipples, Franky releases her over sensitive clit from her mouth but continues to move her fingers in and out of her pussy slowly. Drawing out her orgasm. Feeling Erica’s walls spasm and clutch at her fingers. She feels her cum flowing free, her heart practically beating out of her chest. Finally the tension in her body begins to subside and fingers slide from within her wetness. Her legs slide limply off of Franky's shoulders. As she tries desperately to catch her breath she watches as Franky brings her fingers up to her mouth, sucking them one at a time. Erica just groans as she watches her Franky lick her cum from her soaked fingers she has just taken from her pussy. Completely spent, she watches as Bridget place herself in the spot Franky has just recently occupied and begins to lap at the cum, liberally coating her pussy and thighs. Being careful to avoid Erica’s overly sensitized swollen bud. ‘Damn, these women are incredible’, she thinks to herself.

Franky rises, taking Bridget with her and gently pushes her back onto the conference table. Their mouths meet in a furiously passionate kiss. Both women incredible turned on by the taste of another woman's love juices in their mouths. Hands caress and explore familiar bodies. Fingers finding breasts and playing with hardened nipples. Juices flowing freely from insides throbbing with need. Already intense arousal, fueled by knowing someone else was watching. Erica is mesmerized by the sight of the two lovers. She watches as Bridget lays down in the center of the table. Opening her need to her lover. Also giving Erica a view of the beautiful shaved pussy. Lips spread in invitation as moisture begins to trickle down. The room is filled with the overwhelming scent of female arousal.

Erica licks her lips. Wanting them on a wet pussy. She sees Franky lean over the table and place her head between Bridget legs. Her arms sliding under the raised legs to grip the front of her thighs. She slowly laps at her lover's wet cunt, just as she did to Erica not long before. Long slow teasing strokes. Running up the entire length and lightly brushing her engorged clit with each pass. Bridget's hands gently slide into her lover's hair and her hips move up slightly, searching for deeper contact with the probing tongue. As she watches Franky's tongue slide slowly and deeply into Bridget's wetness, she can't control herself anymore. She gets up and sits on the floor between Franky's legs. Her back to the table. She starts at Franky's ankles and slowly, using only her fingertips, caresses her way up the back of those fine shapely legs. Meanwhile, her tongue and lips explore the muscular thighs before her. She feels Franky spread her legs wider, allowing her better access. She inhales deeply. It has been awhile she she has had the pleasure of a woman's company. Having found someone to fulfill that need she was left with after leaving Wentworth. She was greatly looking forward to returning the favor Franky has just bestowed upon her. She places several kisses on the inner thighs surrounding her face. Tasting and feeling the wetness there. She tilts her head back, so she has full contact with the beautiful pussy above her. Extending her tongue and licking her way slowly up the length of the of Franky’s pulsing pussy. Repeating this several times before she begins gentle circles over the swollen clit. Feeling Franky’s legs tremble with the very personal stimulation. She parts the soaked lips and buries her tongue deep into the wetness that is waiting for her. She lets her tongue explore every fold, every dip, every change in texture while the scent and taste of the Franky's passion wreaks havoc with her senses.

From above she hears Franky call out in pleasure. Apparently her touch has distracted her from pleasuring Bridget momentarily. Bridget quickly guides her woman’s head back where it needs to be. “Don’t you dare stop, babe!” She warns huskily. Franky finds it hard to concentrate, as the probing tongue feels exquisite, sliding through her lips and entering deep into her pussy walls. Her fingers replace her tongue and explore, slipping between the folds and coating them with Franky's warm wetness before bringing them up to lightly brush against Franky’s clit. Rubbing over her most sensitive area in a circular motion. Coating it generously with cum she has gathered between the moist folds. Loving the response to her touch, as the hips above her rotate in sync with her ministrations. Her fingers then find their way deep inside of Franky. Feeling hips move slightly downward to meet her thrusting fingers.

Franky is almost losing control between her desire to please Bridget and the desire building deep in her core at the hands Eric. She removes her tongue from Bridget’s center as she feels the fingers plunge deeply into her cunt. “Oh yes! Fuck me hard!!” she encourages Erica. She allows her own fingers to plunge deeply within Bridget's walls and match pace with the fingers delving within herself. “Oh God Franky. Don’t stop! Make me cum babe!!!” Bridget exclaims as she feels a 3rd finger added within her throbbing pussy. She can tell that Franky is getting as close as she herself is to cumming. Bridget’s hips were now completely off the table as she forces herself onto her woman's hand again and again. She covers her eyes with her arm while her other hand find purchase in Franky’s hair. Intense pleasure racing thru her entire body like bolts of electricity.

Erica’s mouth latches onto the engorged clit and sucks greedily as her fingers continue to pump deep and fast into Franky. She can’t believe how wet this woman is for her. Juices coating her hand and trailing down her arm and now her chin. Feeling the small contractions starting around her fingers, she begins to flick her tongue rapidly across the clit sucked into her mouth. Fingers plunging fast and deep. Bringer her over the edge. Feeling the pussy walls clamped tightly around her fingers as Franky’s orgasm rips thru her body. “Fuck yes!!!!! Oh my God!! Yes!!” Franky screams across the room. Her legs quaking from the intensity of her cum.

Her fingers never stopping their rhythm within her woman. As she feels the waves of her orgasm tear thru her body, she fucks furiously into Bridget’s pussy. Her tongue goes to work furiously on her hard clit. As her own orgasm, ever so slowly begins to subside with Erica’s slowly caressing fingers, she feels Bridget’s begin. She feels her pussy begin to squeeze tightly on her fingers. She holds her fingers deep within Bridget as she sucks hard onto her engorged clit. Bridget grabs her hair almost painfully and lets loose a yell that may have been an attempt at her lover’s name. She continues to work on her lover’s pussy until she feels Bridget gently pull her face away from her overly sensitive clit. She continues to slowly moving her fingers, massaging Bridget’s throbbing walls as her orgasm continues to run it’s course. Just as her own is subsiding with the gentle motion of the fingers still deep within her.

Erica is still gently massaging Franky’s pulsing pussy, drawing out her pleasure as long as possible. He lips and tongue fervently trying to get at all the love juices still pouring from Franky’s core. God this woman tastes incredible she thinks to herself. What a fucking awesome night! Slowly and most reluctantly, she removes her fingers from the delightfully warm wetness. A few final licks and she kisses the clit softly before moving to get up from her cramped position.

As she rises she see Franky sliding her fingers from Bridget’s swollen wet pussy. She reaches out and takes the hand. Bringing it it to her own mouth with a smile. Bridget shakily sits up and returns the favor. Taking Erica’s hand and sucking each of the soaked fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue to lap all of her lover off this woman’s fingers. Franky rests against the table, watching the women, watch each other sucking and licking fingers. She exclaims “Holy shit what a night! Thank you.” She leans forward to give Erica a loving, appreciative kiss. Tasting herself upon her lips. Then she leans to her Gidget, “And a special thank you, my love,” as she kisses Bridget tenderly. “ You’re welcome, babe. I love you.” Bridget whispers in return.

As the woman begin to find their clothes and get dressed Franky asks Erica, “I guess we will have to reschedule our meeting? I am assuming this was not the reason for your stopping by.” Erica laughs and replies. “No, it wasn’t. I have a friend, Nina, who is in need of some legal council. I thought you might be a good choice."Thanks for the referral, Erica." Fanky responds as she buttons her shirt, "Call my secretary Sophie tomorrow. She will reschedule a meeting."Thanks. I tell you what is going on. Hopefully it will be a case you would be willing to take on.” Erica looks at Bridget, “Don’t worry, I promise we will only discuss business at the meeting.” “Bridget smiles back and say “ Oh, I have no doubt about that!” She looks at Franky and Erica can see that indeed, Franky only has eyes for Bridget. Erica can only feel regret even though she is happy for Franky. Her own marriage failed shortly after her dismissal from Wentworth. Franky never far from her mind. At least now, she no longer has to dream about what it would have been like.


End file.
